The Sorcerer Supreme's Apprentice
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: A Companion one shot collection to the Book Keeper. Setting is before, during, and after movie. Features Anaiah, The Ancient One, Wong, Mordo, and more.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sorcerer Supreme's Apprentice**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

It was betrayal when she returned to Kamar-Taj. The Book of Cagliostro had been ripped of its ritual pages, and Kaecilius with his flock of Zealots disappeared. She supposed that she should have seen this coming. Unfortunately, Because of what had been going on in the Dragon's Triangle and the Ancient Island of Yamatai (and meeting some interesting people who have been shipwrecked to find said island) she was too busy fending for her own life (and making sure that Queen Himiko's soul was banished to Hell) before she came back to Kamar-Taj.

The Librarian had been beheaded, her old friend who has been there for many years. Now Master Wong has taken the position of Librarian. She was still the Book Keeper, making sure that things are returned to their proper place, and made sure that every book is accounted for even if they have been borrowed.

The Ancient One was currently in the room with the Other Masters of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Tina Minoru of the Hong Kong Sanctum, Daniel Drumm of the New York Sanctum, and Sol Rama of the London Sanctum. She waited in the Shadows for the meeting to end when she was hearing Daniel speak.

"He has taken the ritual with him, we must fortify our defenses. Make sure that he never enters the Sanctums." He spoke deeply.

"We can understand that, but in order to do so, we must increase our population of Sorcerers and Sorceresses. And how are we to do this?" Tina brought up the important subject.

"We have lost many of our own to Kaecillius, but we have to find those who are willing to expand their minds and reach many possibilities. But we need more time." Sol shook his head.

"What of Anaiah? Perhaps she could add more of her shielding spells to the Sanctums?" Daniel pointed out.

Said woman looked up and stared at those who brought her up. She wasn't even sure why she was being mentioned. Sure she was just as strong and powerful as the top tier sorcerers and sorceresses, but to put all defense mechanisms for the Sanctums? That would take a long time even for her.

"I will aske Anaiah and see what she can do to help us. For now, I will send reinforcements to the Sanctums. We cannot let them fall. We will defend them with our lives." The Ancient one spoke.

Thus ended the meeting. Anaiah stepped outside of the shadows and bidded farewell to the Masters of the Sanctums and even getting a pat on the head by Daniel. They left to their respected Sanctums and left Anaiah and The Ancient One to themselves.

Anaiah turned to the Ancient one. For all her Age and youthfulness, Anaiah knew the truth behind her Mentor's longevity. She could see the age and wisdom in her eyes and she could respect the sacrifices she had made. No one else knew her true name save for Anaiah.

"Hello Master." Anaiah spoke softly.

The Ancient one looked up at the hovering globe that she was staring intently at. Anaiah kept quiet.

"Do you believe I made a mistake with Kaecillius?" She asked.

Anaiah looked up at her Mentor and parental figure. She knew that even the wisest can make mistakes. But Kaecillius was someone that not even Anaiah would have predicted would turn on them. But betray them he did. And it left an emotional scar on the Ancient One that longs to be healed. She wanted a better life for Kaecillius, but he turned to the Dark Dimension for immortality, for bringing other realities here, to see his son and wife again.

That was his drive and that was also his downfall.

"We all make mistakes. But I believe that you tried your best to keep him from destroying himself...but it isn't meant to be." Anaiah sighed.

"It appears that I'm desperate for someone to come here…" The Ancient one spoke outloud before turning to her.

"Tell me Anaiah...I have peered into the glimpses of time many times, but what do you see?" She asked her.

Anaiah shuffled from foot to foot. Since she was a child, he had an uncanny ability for predictions. Granted they change and dissapear over time, being replaced by newer predictions (She likened her ability to see into the Past Present and future annoying as she could only see blurbs and glimpses of many things and nothing makes sense until she can see it for herself), but she had hoped that her prediction of Kaecillius was wrong...but it happened anyways, despite her efforts to change it.

She closed her eyes before creating a symbol with her hands, something similar to opening the Eye of Agamotto, and she opened her eyes. Instead of the deep chocolate brown, they became and eerie green color. Like shining a light through a green glass bottle. She could see burred pictures and she could hear a voice, but nothing clear...until…

 _She was following someone who was wearing the Cloak of Levitation, it was flowing naturally behind this figure and she could only see his back...at least she believed the figure was male. She heard words… "Sorry… no choice...time...follow me…"_

That was about it before she was getting a headache and her eyes returned to their original color. Whoever the figure was, she was following him for a purpose.

"Sorry, can't really see much…" She said rubbing the side of her head, trying to keep away a migraine.

The Ancient One smiled at her, as if she had a feeling she knew what she saw.

"When do you think this one will come, Anaiah?" She asked.

"Well...who is he, and why is he so important? Is he…?" She trailed off.

She didn't want to come to that conclusion so soon, but it was natural. The Ancient One could only be on this world for so long. Passing on the torch so to speak was a big task.

"I do not know, Only that he will come." The Ancient One spoke.

"Soon?" She asked.

"Perhaps…" The Ancient One replied before turning to her.

"Please write out the spells for strengthening shields, You are a Master of these arts, perhaps you can lend a hand." She smiled at her.

"I will do my best master. But...will we be prepared enough?" She asked.

The Ancient One closed her eyes and then opened them one more with absolute resolve.

"I believe we will." She smiled gently at her.

That was all the encouragement that Anaiah needed. She will work on said spells. Hopefully they will be strong enough to withstand even a bombing.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ I just barely came home from watching Doctor Strange again for the second time and I consider this a companion piece to _**The Book Keeper.**_ If you haven't read _**The Book Keeper**_ you may get a bit lost. This companion fic will detail Anaiah's thoughts, activities, and the like during the movie. (I will also be putting the Ancient One's POV in her too) There is a lot that I missed and was misinformed (and i may need to redo TBK eventually anyways) from the movie so eventually I'll make it my pet project to redo my Doctor Strange stories to be more close to the movies as possible. And Yes, Anaiah does have powers to see the future, past, and present, but they will always be blurred, glimpses, and second long shows for her. The reason why though is because of her heritage. In which I will be explaining later in this story. For those of you who know " _ **The Book Keeper"**_ I hope you enjoy the companion piece that I'm making. Just a heads up, some of these will NOT be in chronological order. So yes you may get confused but don't be...call it...a collection of oneshots. See you in the next chapter!

 _ **Question Time!:**_ What would you like to see in this companion piece and why?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sorcerer Supreme's Apprentice**_

 __by TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

When she first saw him, he came into the room looking like a struggling traveler. She was a sitting position in the far corner of the room, naming the relics that have yet to choose their masters on a piece of parchment. First and Foremost was the Cloak of Levitation. A finicky relic but she could also understand its hesitancy in choosing its master. In the past the Cloak have been used for evil, and it's last master was back in the 1700s, before The Ancient One had found it and offered asylum for the sentient cloak.

Anaiah was one of the very few that the Cloak had considered becoming its master, but she knew that even though she was considered for being its master, she wasn't the right one. But she still visited the cloak every so often. Knowing that it gets boring in the dusty old case.

Back to the present, she looked up and saw the man giving hesitant yet somehow sure small bows and saying thank you. She tilted her head and observed the man. Mordo was giving her a look of 'look who I brought home". She shook her head and sighed. Though Mordo was one of her closer friends, he still some how managed to find strays and brought them here.

The man mistook Master Hamir as the Ancient One and she had to cover the lower half of her face before the Ancient One was right in front of him. The encounter was much too funny for her. He looked rather shocked at the Ancient One's youthfulness. She was enjoying the baffled look on his face when he asked her about making the body self heal itself through a regenerated process. Though, Anaiah knew that healing the body is no easy task even with magic speeding up the process. But Through the power of Belief and impossibilities become possible, it is viable.

Although, When he got frustrated and started to rant a bit at the Ancient One, she saw the cue in her eyes and Anaiah abandoned her paper and walked up behind the man as he poked the Ancient one in the chest. It was then that the Ancient One decided that enough was enough before forcefully pushing out the man's astral self for a moment or two before he was thrusted back into his body. It wasn't long before Anaiah Made sure that the man's travels through reality was a safe one.

With the Ancient One at the helm of Stephen Strange's mind, she too, followed the path of the reality bending to make sure that he didn't go insane through this trip.

First was him flying into the sky, up into space, Anaiah followed at the high speed and became a butterfly fluttering in front of him, he had reached out to her in confusion and awe before he was thrusted back down to earth, her following at the same speed he was being pulled down to. She enjoyed the speed at which the ancient one was putting the man though. Others would think that it was just a really bad acid trip, but for her it was exhilarating. The realities that the Ancient One was putting Stephen Strange though was into the dark and into the light, to the odd and unusual and colorful ways of different realities, of course, she was to make sure that he was protected as he was being thrown through these realities.

She then shifted in front of him as a glowing green, blue, brown and silver bird similar to a peacock but a wingspan of a great Eagle. Supposedly a phoenix in a could hear the Ancient ones words speaking to him as he hovered in a deep blue and green dimension. She flitted around Strange letting her long flowing tail feathers brushed against his face and she circled him.

"You think you know how the world works? You think that this material universe is all there is? What is real?" The Ancient One's voice resonated throughout this reality.

She she turned her head to looked at Strange's eyes and he looked around in awe of this place then laid back onto her. Her blue, green and brown feathers were changing and inverting on themselves. As they would in this dimension. She slowly moved her wings

"What Mysteries lie beyond your senses? At the root of existence, mind and matter meet. Thoughts form reality. This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds Without End; Some benevolent and some life-giving." The voice echoed. "Other filled with malice and hunger. Dark places older than Time lie, ravenous and waiting."

Anaiah circled Strange's body yet again as she could see her feathers inverting to a deep blue and green. The colors were starting to fade. It was almost time to take him back. She flew just a little closer before turning her head to meet his eyes. She could see the multitude of questions in his eyes, the awe, the fear, but also she could sense the brilliant mind that he had was turning and running to remember and to take in everything that has been happening to him.

"Who are you in this vast multiverse, Mr. Strange?"

That was the cue to suddenly take Strange by the shoulders of her talons and drag him down back to their reality at high speeds before she let him go and he crashed down onto the chair and to the floor. She had reverted back to her human form, heart pumping from all the traveling that she went through with Strange. It was exhilarating. She never tired of it.

"Have you ever seen that in a gift shop?" The ancient one cracked.

She walked behind the Ancient one as she has approval in her eyes to make sure Strange didn't go insane from all the traveling through realities. She shrugged back, it was her duty. She wouldn't let a living soul get lost in it all. From the corner of her eye as Strange struggled to come to his knees, he was breathing heavily, but he looked up, eyes bright in hunger of what knowledge lays before him, she also saw...hope? That was interesting.

"Teach me." He pleaded.

Silence beat for a moment.

"No." The Ancient One spoke simply.

* * *

"Well that was harsh…" Anaiah admitted as she followed Mordo and The Ancient One to the chambers where the Eye of Agamotto lay.

The Ancient one was turning the stand to look up at the copy of the world. Liklye to keep an eye out for Kaecillius and his men.

She could hear Mordo and The Ancient one speak about Strange and how that he wouldn't be like Kaecillius. Anaiah winced. She knew that Kaecillius was still a sore subject for The Ancient One, but Mordo had a point. How she saw Strange, he was arrogant, yes. Prideful, of course, but she could see past that a broken man who only wanted to have his hands healed. But there was something else in Strange...whatever it is, it unsettled her a bit.

"Anaiah…" The Ancient Spoke to her, racking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Master?" She asked.

"What do you think?" She asked. "Should we let Strange in and teach him?"

Anaiah furrowed her brows. There was something about Stephen Strange. She didn't know what, and she closed her eyes to think. A blip of the future hit her. A fully robed Stephen Strange reading a book from the library. She opened her eyes again.

"We should give him a try. Perhaps he might surprise us." She spoke honestly.

"Very well." The Ancient One nodded to Mordo who went to fetch Strange.

"I hope that I don't make the same mistakes." The Ancient One spoke sadly.

Anaiah turned around sharply and shook her head.

"I know...but at least we learn from them, right?" Anaiah spoke kindly.

The Ancient one turned to her and smiled gently.

"Yes...we do."

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ I just realized that it was a mite bit difficult to get Anaiah's placement in with the Movie (given the fact that I'm basing this off of the memory I have and I wish I had a photographic memory of the movie) but I think I pulled it off pretty well. Stephen wouldn't really notice Anaiah until he meets her at the Library. Otherwise, she would be in the background mostly before he really gets to meet her. So until then, She would be conversing with Mordo, The Ancient One and a few other people as well. So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Please leave _**detailed and long reviews.**_ I love chatting with my readers because without you guys, I wouldn't be writing now. See you in the next chapter!

 _ **Question Time:**_ The trip through realities was one of my favorite scenes, what was yours?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Sorcerer Supreme's Apprentice**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

 _ **18 years earlier...**_

It had been a year since The Ancient One had taken in the scrap of a child that was Anaiah. She was always following her like a lost duckling. She was cleaner now and her hair was cut short in a bob to keep it from snarling again. Her brown eyes took in everything that there was about Kamar-Taj.

Morwyn, The Ancient One, couldn't help but be reminded of the days of her own youth when she was Anaiah's Age. It was so long ago that she nearly forgot it. There was something special about Anaiah, and she knew why. She had an abundance of magic within her. She had started her training not to long ago and Anaiah would carry at least one book with her at all times to study when Morwyn would teach her students.

Many of the Masters whom she had trained that started their own training later in their lives, were surprised at the fact that a child was able to use the Mystic Arts. Yes there is a group of children here at Kamar-Taj that are learning about magic as well, but they are taught only the basics and theories of the Mystical Arts until they reach 17, maybe 18 at the most. Anaiah was a special case.

She excelled in quite a few of the Arts. Illusions were her favorite things to use. Especially when she used them for harmless pranking. Master Hamir's son, Wong, who was 18 years old would watch over Anaiah when Morwyn couldn't bring her with when she would travel to other places. He was often pranked but he took it in good stride to keep Anaiah happy as well as teaching her to use different Magics as well.

Morwyn looked behind her to see Anaiah trip a little over her robes before catching her balance and kept up with her. Her glasses were large and round and it made Anaiah look like a cute little scholar.

"Master, When can I have my relic?" She asked her as she walked by her side clumsily.

"When it comes time, your relics will choose you." Morwyn spoke as she opened her fan and flicked it back into closing.

"But WHEN!? I want my relics now! Apprentice Wong already has his relic." She pouted.

Morwyn smiled at her young student and chuckled at her pouting. It was adorable.

"Anaiah, You will know when your relics will choose you. It could be tomorrow or it could be three years from now. Perhaps if you study, meditate, and work to become a Master of the Mystic Arts, your relics may come sooner." Morwyn spoke.

"You think so? I hope so. Maybe I could have a sword...or maybe one of the Axes...Eh...maybe not." Anaiah scrunched her nose at the notion. "Maybe a staff or a spear."

"Or it could be a book or a sash?" Morwyn smiled.

"Well, those are boring...I need something to protect myself with. Like your fans, Master." She piped up.

"You think you can't only defend yourself with the training you are going through?" Morwyn asked.

Anaiah had scrunched her face again in deep thought apparently.

"I could, but you know that we have weapons to defend ourselves with. I could fight unarmed people unarmed. But if they have weapons i have to have something to be on equal footing." She spoke smiling as if she was right.

" _What a perceptive child. And to think she was such a shy and quiet when she first came here."_ Morwyn thought.

"Perhaps we should prepare you for your relics then?" Morwyn suggested.

"Okay! Are we going to practice Illusions again? Or are we doing shields? I wanna practice the shields that you do master." She babbled.

"When we reach the Library, I'll pick out a couple of basic books for you, you will learn the theory of astral projection and yes, you will be learning how to make shields." Morwyn chuckled at Anaiah's energy.

"Awesome! Wait till I tell Wong!" She chattered as she ran ahead of her.

Morwyn loved Anaiah like she was her own daughter. Even if she never had children herself, She had considered many of her students over the years of her longevity her children in a sense, but none more closely than Anaiah has. She had such a bright outlook on life that even her amnesia of who she was before wouldn't stop her. If Morwyn could, she would keep Anaiah away from the world and it's horrors. But Anaiah was determined. She wanted to learn as much as she could.

She saw her on the library steps waiting for her, bouncing on her feet with a big smile on her face, a bright smile that warmed Morwyn's heart to see her.

"C'mon Master! Let's go! I wanna show Wong that I can do a shield spell!" Anaiah called out.

Morwyn shook her head good naturedly. Anaiah was such a studious learner. She had a feeling that she would become one of the greatest Sorceresses in this reality. All Morwyn had to do was make sure that Anaiah was well prepared. She hoped for great things for her dear student.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ The suspense of waiting for (more) reviews on chapter 15 for _**The Book Keeper**_ was driving me to insanity, so I made another chapter for this fic that featured out Ancient One (who I named Morwyn) and our adorable young Anaiah. Isn't she adorable? I was literally getting cavities as I was writing her. And You'll see young Wong in the story eventually. XD I hope you guys liked this short little chapter because I did! On to the Shoutouts!

 _ **Sparky She-Demon:**_ Yes, this is a companion piece to _**The Book Keeper.**_ Because I'm making the main fic mostly from Stephen's POV, this piece is for the other characters. And I like making some chapters from their pov. Because in Stephen's I can't really do much. XD The American Accent that Benadict had threw me off, but I was definitely impressed. :) As for Stephen being a Wiseass, just put him in a room with Tony Stark. Those two would either get on well or it would go down like ugly on a mini-van. XD

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm glad you enjoyed this companion piece so far! I'll be bouncing between the present (the Movie) and the past. This fic will have the past mostly, but will have Present views as well. The way you will be seeing them is the bolded headings. Either the _**years before**_ or _**ages XYZ**_ So people won't get too confused. I'm glad that you enjoyed the scene of the realities. It was trippy as hell but amazing too! And Mordo doesn't really have a crush on Anaiah. She's like a sister to him...a very cute sister who had tendencies to embarrass him when she has the chance. XD

 _ **TAL21:**_ That's it for the _ **Shout Outs!**_ I'll see you guys in the next chapter and I hope you guys leave some _**awesome long reviews**_ for me! I'll be seeing Doctor Strange Again tonight and I wanna get another fresh look at it she I can get tot he movie portion of _**The Book Keeper.**_ So, See you guys later! :D

 _ **Question Time!:**_ The Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 trailer came out...I LOVE IT ALL! What was your favorite parts of the trailer? :D

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
